Deadalus Waits
by abharding
Summary: Alice missing scenes.... What happened after they beemed Tom off Alice and the last scene in sick-bay? And what is like for the person watching to see if Icarus will surrive his fall to the sea.


                            

**Deadalus  Waits                                                                                                                                            **

**Ann B. Harding  **

C & T, with P/T 

Alice missing scene  -  B'Elanna's reactions to what happened in that episode and her relationship with Tom. .  Can be read with  my fic Belated or as stand alone  

"Lieutenant Torres?"   

B'Elanna blinked, trying to refocus.  And to figure out who was speaking to her.  It wasn't the doctor, that she knew.  The voice wasn't deep enough.   She was back in Voyager's sick bay ... well she had never really left, but it had felt like she had.  "I'm fine," she replied, mildly surprised to find Samantha Wildman gazing at her – tricorder in hand.

"That's good to hear." the other woman replied. "The Doctor wasn't sure what would happen once we severed Tom's link with the ship...."   

 "How is he?"  B'Elanna asked.   

The was a slight pause before the other woman replied.  "I'm sorry. I don't really…."  

 The Doctor  unintentionally answered  the question. "Miss Wildman, I require your assistance at once...."  his tone as close to panicking as it ever did.  

Wildman took one last look at B'Elanna.  "You're sure you're alright?"  she asked. 

B'Elanna nodded.  "Go,"  she said.  Wildman nodded and moved over to where the Doctor was working on Tom.  Almost against her will B'Elanna found herself moving the where Tom lay.  She forced herself to  stop at the threshold.  She did not want to get in the way.   The Doctor and Sam were doing  everything they could to save their patient from what was, for all practical purposes, a derelict , now destroyed,  ship.  Would they have win battle only to lose the war? 

  


                                                                         ***************************        

"Maybe you'll be able to explain a few things..."   The Doctor had said  as he prepared  to send B'Elanna Torres "into Tom's head."  He had meant it as a joke, a way to calm his uneasy friend.  Now he regretted it.    Alice - for lack of a better term- had  reconstructed  several of the pilot's  neural pathways,  many more "she" had with Abbaddon.  He supposed the junk dealer was lucky  "Alice" had considered him "useless"   The ship had so entwined herself  with Voyager's  pilots synaptic functions  that moments after Voyager had been beamed him off the ship and into Sickbay his heart stopped.  Fortunately Paris responded almost immediately to the Doctor's effort to revive him. At least his autonomic-nervous system responded.  His heart was now beating and he was breathing without assistance.   

Now came the difficult  part.  Repairing all the damage Alice had done to Paris's neuro-pathways.  The Doctor wasn't sure if he would be able to repair all the damage. Annoying as the man could be, the Doctor actually liked  Tom Paris, and would miss him if he were gone.  And not  just because he would lose one of his most competent  medics.  The Doctor didn't want to admit it, but was afraid that there was a real possibility the damage was to extensive for him to be able to repair.   

"Miss Wildman, ... I require your assistance at once...."    he ordered,  keeping at least one eye on the readings as he listed all the equipment he would need over the next few hours if he was going to save Tom Paris' life.  

                                                                                  *******************  

At first, Chakotay wasn't  really sure why he had come to sickbay when his shift on the bridge had ended.    He'd long since forgiven Tom Paris for any  wrongs, real or imagined,  but he and Tom were not what one call friends.   Chakotay wasn't exactly sure if it was the rank, the aforementioned past, or something else,  but Tom  never  seemed to fully relax in his presence.  Their relationship was professional, but with the exception of ship wide activities,  they rarely spent any off duty time together.  So why had he felt the need to come here?

As soon as he entered the Doctor's office, he knew why. B'Elanna Torres. Chakotay's and B'Elanna's was not unlike the one Kathryn  Janeway  had  with Tom Paris. Part mentor, part friend with a dash of   older sibling in there somewhere as well.  And if B'Elanna ever needed a friend, she needed one now.  

He found her pacing the small confines of the doctor's small office, reminding  him of the caged animals he in those historical vids  he had seen as a child. "How is he?"  he asked.  

  


B'Elanna stopped and looked though the office window to where the Doctor and Samantha  Wildman were working , Chakotay assumed, to repaired the damage the ship had inflicted on  the pilot.   "I don't  know."  she said softly.  

Her voice was calm, collected, but he could hear the tension there.  She was worried.   And not without cause, it seemed.  Now that he looked closer at the frantic pace the Doctor was setting it was clear that the battle with Alice was not over for at least one crew member.     

He couldn't do anything for Tom Paris.  That was up to the Doctor and Wildman.  But he could help the woman standing before him.  "What was it like?"  he asked hoping to distract her from what was happening on the other side of the window. 

"What was what like?" she asked,   not letting him distract her.  

"Your 'away mission',"    he replied.  

There was a long pause. "I'm not sure how to describe it,"   she  finally said  wrapping her arms around herself.  "He was in a lot of pain, but at the same time parts of his body were numb...." she shook her head again.  "And…his thoughts.... they didn't make any sense..." 

Chakotay didn't doubt it. There was a great deal about Alice they still did not know, but  given  what they did , he would have been surprised if Tom had been capable of any sort rational thought by the time Voyager caught up with him and the ship.  But somehow he had the feeling B'Elanna was referring to something specific    "And just what thoughts were those?" he asked. 

"He was worried about flying to close to the sun, or something like that.," she said shaking her head.  "I Like I said  they didn't make sense."    

"What?" he asked.. Had he heard her right. .And was she referring to what I think she is referring to?  

"He didn't want his wings to melt or some nonsense like that."   she shrugged clearly not understanding.    

"Icarus."   he said softly and chuckled.    He should have known  Tom Paris would not only know but relate to that particular myth.  "Why am I not surprised?"  he said softly, more to himself then to B'Elanna. 

"Well at least someone understands." B'Elanna observed.  "So, just who is this Icarus?"  

"A character from an old Terran myth."  Chakotay explained.     "A man , Deadalus and his son Icarus, were imprisoned on a island.  Their enemies controlled the escape routes by land and sea.  Deadalus  knew that the  only way to escape was by air.  Using wax and feathers form the birds on a beach  he made set of wings for himself and for  Icarus .  Deadalus warned  his son about flying to high, but the boy was young and exhilarated at flying and ignored the  warning.... he flew to close to the sun and it melted his wings and he fell into the sea and drowned." 

B'Elanna was silent as she considered the tale.   "Nice story."   she said a long pause and resumed her observation of the treatment area wrapping her arms around her chest.  "Sounds sort of familiar, doesn't it?"   

Chakotay was not sure what to say.  She was right in that in many ways Tom was just like the fabled  Icarus.  Always wanting to fly higher and farther, enjoying the thrill of whatever it was he was doing - more often then not  ignoring the calls for caution form his friends and Voyager family.  "I guess,"  he admitted.   "But it maybe this time Icarus heard the warning in time."   He said softly  to offer B'Elanna some hope.  

B'Elanna didn't answer right away.   "I can't lose him Chakotay."  she said suddenly. "I just can't." 

He should have realized she couldn't be distracted for very long.  "I know," he said softly as he  moved towards her.  

"My father, the Maquis we left in the Alpha Quadrant.," she said in a very soft voice, "I have lost so many people, Chakotay.  I can't lose Tom too."  She took a deep breath.   "I can't be alone again." 

In the back of his mind,  he had been worried about this.  It wasn't that long ago that B'Elanna had been in the middle of a very deep depression that had almost destroyed her a year ago. If  Tom Paris died, B'Elanna could vary easily fall back into that depression.  Chakotay  was not a therapist,  but he had helped her during her recovery and knew how important Tom, and  her relationship with Tom, was to her that recovery.      "You won't be alone."   he said firmly.       

"You can't promise that."  she said.  

"Yes, I can."  Chakotay replied as he placed his hands on her shoulders.  "You're right,  I can't promise you that Tom won't die." Her shoulder tightened at even the mention of Tom Paris dying  "But I can promise you that even if  that does happen, there are people on this ship who care for you, and will there for you."  He gently turned  her around so he could look into her eyes.  "You won't be alone." 

 "A lovely sentiment Commander, but unnecessary at this moment."   The Doctor's voice came from the doorway. The two former Maquis jumped.  They had been so intent on their conversation they had failed to notice the hologram's entrance.  "Thanks to my superior medical abilities, I have once again saved Mr. Paris' life," he continued  in his usual smug tones.  

 "Can I see him?"   B'Elanna asked before the Doctor could launch into a long winded explanation of just what he had done to save Tom.    

"Not at this moment."  the Doctor raid.  "He is sleeping, and he will continue to do so through the night. I suggest that you come back in the morning."  He leveled at look at B'Elanna.  "After you have had some rest as well, Lieutenant." 

"And then?"   Chakotay asked.  

 "Bed rest.  I have repaired all the damage the interface caused, but he will still require at least  two or three days in order to completely recover. "   The Doctor informed him.  "I suggest you remove Mister Paris from the duty roster for at least the next forty-eight hours."  

  


Chakotay nodded.   He had expected as much.    "I'll inform the Captain."   he said.   

"Chakotay,"  B'Elanna asked. "Could you ask her if  I could  have the next few days off as well?"   

Now this was something the Commander had not expected.  B'Elanna never asked for time off.  At times it was difficult to get her to take the time off she was suppose to.  "Why?"  he asked.  He had a feeling he knew the reason, but he wanted to confirm it for himself.    

"You know Tom,"   she replied with a slight, but knowing smile.  "Even if he needs bed rest, he won't stay put."   

He smiled as well.  She did have a point.   Doctor's orders would not be enough keep a bundle of energy like Tom Paris down for very long.   "I'll see to it."   he said.  "I am sure the Doctor would approve." 

They both glared at him, as thought daring the hologram to disagree.  

The Doctor shrugged.  "I don't see why not. I agree that Mr. Paris is not one to follow doctors orders.  He might be more willing to listen to Ms. Torres then myself. "   He glared at B'Elanna for a few seconds, "But only if  the Lieutenant here, agrees to get some rest as well."  

Chakotay nodded.  "Very well,  I'll talk to the Captain. But instead of giving you time off B'Elanna I'll see if see would be willing to 'loan' you to the Doctor for 'sick-bay' duties."                  

"Thanks."  B'Elanna said with a smile. 

                                                                                        ************

                The next morning  B'Elanna was on her way to Sickbay to take Tom back to his quarters when a voice behind her called out. 

"Lieutenant Torres?"    Young  Naomi Wildman ran to catch up with her.  

"Yes?"  She asked, not sure what the young girl wanted.  She had never had felt comfortable around children, and Naomi was no exception. 

"Mom told me that you were going to be taking care of Tom for a few days...."

B'Elanna nodded.  "Yes." 

Naomi held out a folded piece of paper.   "I was wondering if you could give this to him?"   she asked. "It's a get well card."   she explained before B'Elanna had a chance to ask.  

B'Elanna looked at the homemade card.    Neither of the figures looked much like her or Tom, but there was no doubt that was who the people drawn there were suppose to be.    She wasn't sure what to say. Naomi was  more Tom's friend then hers but even so, the young girl's gesture touched her.  "I'll give to him."   she said.  "I'm sure he'll love it."  she said with a smile. 

Naomi beamed.  "Thanks," she said. "I'd give to him myself, but this was the only time I could get for the holodeck."   

  


B'Elanna smiled.  She had heard of the Naomi's holodeck programs   It seemed they had been around in one form or an other for years - and many of the crew had used the programs as children as well.    "What is today's chapter?"  she asked.   

"Chapter 15, " Naomi answered   "Flubber and Trevis Meet the Bush Lady,"   she smiled.  "It's all about photosynthesis."   She tried to raise her eyebrows in what could only be thought of as "if you know what I mean" manner., but failed miserably . 

It took effort, but B'Elanna managed not to laugh at the girl's attempt at adult behavior.  "That sounds interesting."  she said with a smile. "Have fun." 

Naomi nodded. "Bye," she said before she skipped down the corridor. 

B'Elanna watched her for several seconds, before she continued going to sick-bay.   She often wondered about Naomi and what it must be like for her being the only child on a ship full of adults. She and Tom had talked every now and then about children, but never seriously   She smile ruefully. If they ever did have children, then Tom would in all likelihood want to play with the children's toys  as much as the kids. In some ways Tom was like a big kid himself. And she was beginning to realize she wouldn't have it any other way.  

Tom was dressed in his usual uniform and sitting quietly on the bio-bed when she entered sick-bay.   Normally he would have been fidgeting, swinging his legs, moving in a thousand small ways,   but today he was quiet and unnaturally,  at least for him, still.    

"Hey."  she said softly. 

"Hey."   he said back - his voice a mere shadow it's normal vibrant self.  

"Ah,   Lieutenant Torres," the Doctor interrupted before either could say anything further. " I was just about to make a final check before I released Mister Paris here."        

B'Elanna  watched as the hologram scanned Tom a few times before repeated to Tom what he had told B'Elanna and Chakotay the night before about needing a few days more of rest in order to recover fully.   B'Elanna was slightly surprised when Tom only nodded in agreement.  The Doctor also seemed to bit surprised by Tom's atypical acceptance. 

She smiled and even joked with the Doctor about Tom staying put – saying that if he didn't stay put she would make him by breaking his legs.  The Doctor seemed to take the comment in stride, but Tom didn't really react at all – other then a small smile.  The Doctor made his own joke,  then left.  

She still  wasn't sure what to say to him.  He looked a lot better then he had for the last few days      But he was still paler  and much quieter then normal   So she decided to start with something easy,  like Naomi's card.    "I have something for you. It's from Naomi Wildman."  she said handing them card.  As he looked at it,  she continued. "It's a pretty good likeness of you, but I don't think she quite captured my eyes."  

B'Elanna wasn't sure if it was the card,  the fact that Naomi had made it for him,  or her joke about it, but this seemed to be Tom's breaking point.  

"I'm sorry,"  he said – not even able to meet her eyes.  "For everything."  

"It wasn't your fault," she said. 

She wasn't sure if he believed her or not as he continued his apology. "…It's like I was sleepwalking,"  

"The important thing is you woke up."  

He finally looked her in the eye.  "Thanks for being my alarm clock," he  said in a soft voice.  She wasn't sure if he believed that he wasn't at fault or not,  but that wasn't really important now.  The important thing was that he  was on the road to recovery and would soon be back to his old self. 

"Anytime,"  she said as she hugged him.   

 "I promise you."  he said when he drew back.  "No more affairs with strange ships."  

"What about _The Delta Flyer_?"  she teased. 

Without missing a beat he smiled back.  "We're just good friends."   he said.  

  


She smiled but didn't get a chance to respond as they began exchanging soft kisses, which lasted for several seconds.  There was slightly desperate quality to Tom's as if he was trying to convince himself B'Elanna was real.  Well, she would have plenty of  time to convince him of that.

_Just friends._ She had never been so glad to hear one of his stupid jokes in all her life.  It meant he was getting better.  But even as she was glad he was making jokes,   she wasn't sure she believed him. Not completely.  True, it would be a while before he "fell in love with a ship," but soon enough there was going to be a new toy - or a new holoprogram would catch his attention.  He didn't plan get so caught up in his hobbies, he just did.  She was begining to realize it was a personality quirk of his.   But she wasn't going worry about it.  For right now, he was all hers.  And she was going to make sure it stayed that way for some time.   "Come on."  she said, gently guiding him from the biobed to the sick-bay  "We got to get you home." 

He smiled back.  "I already am home,"  


End file.
